


passer un mauvais quart d'heure

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ma première fic en français!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Salut!! Voilà est ma premiére fic en français! Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez lire cet fic parce que ma français est tres mauvais mdr... aussi, je ne trouve pas les guillemets dans la keyboard français-canadienne??? Donc je utilize un quotations mais je sais n'utilese pas pour dialouge.Je espire vous comprendez mon message et fic!!(si quelque chose est incorrect dit le moi!)





	passer un mauvais quart d'heure

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!! Voilà est ma premiére fic en français! Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez lire cet fic parce que ma français est tres mauvais mdr... aussi, je ne trouve pas les guillemets dans la keyboard français-canadienne??? Donc je utilize un quotations mais je sais n'utilese pas pour dialouge. 
> 
> Je espire vous comprendez mon message et fic!! 
> 
> (si quelque chose est incorrect dit le moi!)

Quelquefois, Emmanuel ne penserait pas que il a dirigé un pays. Les personnes français manifestaient violemment, et Emmanuel ne savait pas quoi faire. _Ceci est mon passe un mauvais quart d’heure,_ il a pensé. Mais il était un personne qui amènerait le bonheur… et cet personne était Justin. _Je me manque lui,_ Emmanuel a pensé, _j’ai hâte voir lui._

 

Le secrétaire entrais la office d’Emmanuel “Président Macron, le Primer Minister du Canada est ici. Voulez-vous a rencontre maintenant?”

 

Emmanuel a essayé n’avoir pas l’air nerveux, et il a dit “oui, merci.”

 

Justin est entré, avoir l’air confident. Emmanuel a rougi. Il ne voyait pas lui depuis NATO, trois mois dernier.

 

“President Macron,” Justin a dit, attendait pour le fermeture de la porte. Après elle a fermé Justin a dit encore, “Je s’est manques tu” Il a venu a Emmanuel et embrassé lui.

 

“Moi aussi,” Emmanuel a admis.

 

Peut-Être… le mauvais quart d’heure d’Emmanuel était fini.

 


End file.
